


"I need you and you know that"

by Daisy7795



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cutting, Depressed Ashton, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy7795/pseuds/Daisy7795
Summary: Ashton was clean for almost three years. But whe he saw the hate on twitter and heard what people were saying around he just couldn't take it anymore. Will Calum find him on the time? Maybe It's gonna be too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad speeling but i have dyslexia so hope you understand.

Ashton newer thought that he would care what people say so much but when he saw the hashtag trending he wanted to pick up the shining blade again. Calum was out anyway so he would not care did he love him anyway?.  
People are saying that he's with him for a joke or he feel pity for him, while scrooling through all the coments he just couldn't think maybe it would be better if he just died?. He keept reading all the comments about him. When he just couldn't take the hate anymore he got up make his way to the hotel bathroom and picked a razor, razor so beautiful yet so hurtful. When he was about to cut he though about Calum and the rest of the boys, how Calum was crying his heart out when he first found out and when he first saw Ashton slicing his wrists open. He was so sad. But he would not cry if he wouldn't care right? He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't beg Ashton to stop doing this to himself. But the voice was kepping telling him that was not true, he didn't love him because who would love someone so pathetic and ugly like him. So he picked a razor and dragged it alng his wrist it felt so good but yet so wrong but the voice was stronger telling him that is what people want. So he dragged it again, and againg each time harder when he was done almost 30 new cuts was decorating his wrist. There was so much blood and he felt little lightheaded so he decided to call Calum in his last time. He took his phone from his pocket and called Calum, the phone ringed one, twice finnaly he picked up "Hello?", "C-Calum? I-It's me Ashton", "Ashton what's wrong? What's happening? Why are you crying? Are you ok?" Ashton wanted to laugh why he cared about him? "I just wanted t-to tell y-you that I-I love you and I'm so sorry" he hiccuped to the phone, Calum knew that Ashton relapsed he was so scared he was in the car with Michael and Luke that were concerned about his panic, "Ashton pleas stay on the line we're almost in the hotel" " I-I'm sorry I love you so much wish you could love me back" "A-Ashton o-of course I love you how could you think I don't?" He was in tears now "Y-you do?" "Of course I do" "T-there is so much blood and I feel dizzy I don't think I can make it Cal" "You can we ar in the hotel" Calum stormed of the car to the hotel he took stairs he ran into the room and shaking opened the door. When he saw Ashton passed out on the bathroom with the puddle of blood under his arms he called the abulance and when he saw Michael and Luke standing in the door with tears in their eyes he knew it was bad. When the ambulance was there and they took Ashton he drived with them to the hospitaland was praying for Ashton to be ok. After crying his eyes out in Michael's shouldder the doctor camed and told him that Ashton needed stitches and a transfusion but he was gonna live, and then told him whitch room Ashton was. He was by his side all the time not leaving him any time when Ashton was finnaly awake he was crying and telling him that he loves him and he never gonna leave him. Soon they were both crying and kissing mumbling how much they love each other, and after three days Ashton was out and they were in their house without a care. They were so in love and now everybody knew how much they needed each other. The End


End file.
